The Potter Drabbles
by 4DRESShasALWAYSbeen
Summary: Random drabbles. Multiple pairings from multiple POVs in an assortment of books. Enjoy and requests can be filled if you ask me.
1. Temper

"Stupid Mudblood," Draco Malfoy muttered sullenly. He reached one pale hand up to gingerly touch the bright pink handprint that marred his normally alabaster cheek. "She will regret hitting me!" Malfoy hissed.

Springing up from the emerald couch in the common room he paced in front of the fire. He had intended to watch the vicious hippogriff have its head lopped off. The uppity Mudblood had ruined his fun.

"Out of my way Goyle!" he shouted at the larger boy who had the misfortune to blocked his path. "Move!" he roared when the command was not immediately followed with action.


	2. Winter

Hogwarts is beautiful during any season. The multicolored leaves of Fall. The blooming and new life of Spring. The amazing freedom of Summer.

Winter is amazing in its own special way. The snow softens the sharp edges. The bundled cloaks allow for anonymity but for wisps of color from scarves proclaiming house affiliation.

Be it snow ball fights, Christmas Eve parties, or snuggling by the fire with your chosen someone. Hogwarts castle has seen the passage of season for countless years, yet the winter still has a certain charm. One simply needs to look out the windows to see it.


	3. Piercing

Ron was seven when his oldest brother came home with a dragon fang earring. He thought it was cool.

Ginny called it 'pretty' and wanted to play with it.

The twins immediately decided that they wanted earrings too.

Percy simply scoffed and shook his head.

Charlie had laughed and complemented it.

His father pointedly ignored it, letting his wife deal with it.

And Molly, well Molly didn't like it. And that is putting it lightly. She hemmed and hawed about him taking it out. But that was only after she fainted after having first seeing 'that thing' in his ear.


	4. Dance

Neville Longbottom could not dance well, but to Ginny Weasley it did not matter. She was thrilled to have been asked to the Yule Ball at all. She might have been even happier if a certain emerald eyed champion with glasses had asked her, but beggars cannot be choosers.

While Ginny was not the Vela champion and Neville certainly couldn't spin her in an intricate dance like the Quidditch star champion did her friend, the pair still had a wonderful night.

And was it a crime for the redhead's eyes to search for her brother's best friend, more than once?


	5. Bodyguards

What do people see Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as? Imbeciles? Sycophantic yes men for Draco Malfoy?

Does no one see that Goyle reads poetry behind closed doors? Or the fact that Crabbe is an amateur chef?

No. And why? Because none of that is true. At all.

This is one time that judging a book by its cover does not give the wrong impression. Unfortunately they are usually just Malfoy's bodyguards, sounding boards, and the doers of his dirty work.

And if there were more, would people see it? No because no one gives the bodyguards a second glance.


	6. Happily Ever After

"And when Prince Harry returned from his captivity to find that his princess had won the Quidditch Cup. And Princess Ginny ran forward and kissed Prince Harry soundly. And despite Sir Ronald's protests they lived happily ever after," Harry finished his highly edited bedtime story.

"How romantic," a seven year old Lily sighed.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the nargles bite," Harry told Lily tucking her in tightly.

Shutting the door Harry came face to face with his 'princess.'

"Nice story Mr. Potter," she said teasingly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," he replied giving her a kiss, this one he initiated.


	7. Gold

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry that lately I'm on a HarryGinny ship mode. If that pairing isn't your cup of tea I'm sorry. I accept requests and suggestions. And if anyone wants to send me words to use as prompts they are welcome to, and they will be given a shout out for credit.

Lots of things shared between Harry and Ginny were gold.

The pride that comes with the house of scarlet and gold.

Dumbledore's Army fake Galleon that would tell the members when a meeting was.

And tonight Harry had plans to add another gold thing to that list. A ring. One that he would kneel down beside her and ask her to spend the rest of their lives together before giving it to her.

Tonight Harry Potter would ask Ginny Weasley to marry him. And, hopefully, she would say yes.

Now Harry only needed to get Ron's permission to ask her.


	8. Motorbike

Everyone knew about Sirius Black's flying motorbike. No one knew exactly how he acquired it but that only made it that much more interesting to speculate.

No one would have guessed that he picked it up in a pawn shop on an outing in muggle London with James and Lily. And very few people would guess that he spent the remainder of the summer between his sixth and seventh years building it from the ground up, without magic. Not that anyone cared. It was cool.

How Arthur Weasley came in to possession of it is a tale for another time.


	9. Clubs

Hogwarts has seen the rise and fall of many student organizations.

The Charms Club.

The Dueling Club. That was a freaking fantastic idea.

The Gosbstones Club. Which was allowed to reform in the wake of Educational Decree twenty four. Yes I am talking to the girls who worried that Umbridge wouldn't allow their club.

The Slug Club. Only the best of the best, sorry Malfoy.

Even Dumbledore's Army and the Inquisitorial Squad, not really clubs but 'organizations.'

But by and by the best club is a beater's. That is a club used in a club sport, can that be trumped?


	10. Cooties

"But Dad they are girls! And girls have the cooty bug!" Hugo Weasley cried digging his feet into the ground in an attempt to not be pulled to the family Christmas.

"No they don't," Ron replied with infinite patience learned from being a five year old's father. "And they are your cousins. That means that even if cooties were real they couldn't have them."

"But they likes make-up!" Hugo protested.

"And?" Ron asked scooping up his son and hauling him to the Burrow, and six female cousins who had the 'cooty bug' and make-up, horror to a five year old.


	11. Moonlight

To a great many people the full moon is romantic.

To some it is when the freaks come out, or just an excuse to act crazy.

For Remus Lupin the moonlight was something to dread. For it caused his painful transformation from man to werewolf. From mild mannered wizard to a vicious monster.

But for Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin the full moon causes her pain. She has to watch her husband transform and even before that he will attempt to push her away. At the full moon Tonk's hair is never the bubbly pink but a dull dirty blonde or dark brown.


	12. Map

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs, may I present, The Marauder's map!" Sirius Black said with a dramatic flair as he laid the map out to his friends.

"Its finally finished?" Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, asked cranning his neck to see it.

"No Wormtail, we just wanted to excite you," Prongs, James Potter, joked. The ringleader of the little group turned to his best friend. "Want to use it tonight Padfoot?"

"Did you need to ask?" Sirius said grinning mischievously.

"Can't we just wait until the full moon," Moony suggested.

"Where's the fun in that Remus?" James and Sirius asked together.


	13. Smell

"What is that smell?" James Potter asked sliding suspiciously in to the kitchen of his home.

"Well, it was dinner," Lily replied shooting a glare at the stove. "Harry was helping make dinner for daddy."

James looked to see where his son was, and there, despite the charred smell lingering in the kitchen, Harry slept.

"Well it reeks, right Harry?" James asked picking up his son. "We'll need to fumigate. And we can't stay with Moony, it's a full moon."

"It isn't that bad," Lily protested, removing their son from his arms. "At least you don't have to eat it."


	14. Birthday

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you fantasmystical, for reviewing and so this one is dedicated to you.

"Happy Birthday Teddy!" The Potter, Tonks, and Weasley families cried as the four year old blew out the candles on his cake.

A clapping Andromeda Tonks cut slices out of her grandson's cake with a flick of her wand.

"Here Teddy," Harry said bringing a large bag out from under the table. "Open it."

After the present nearly landing in the cake the blue haired boy withdrew a stuffed animal from the bag.

"Woof!" Teddy cried proudly, cuddling the mass of fur to him.

"Yep, it's a wolf," Harry corrected his godson. He pushed a melancholy smile away to celebrate.


End file.
